We've got one Shot
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: It's their senior year and Babs and Buster Bunny (no relation) have big plans for their future. **Read and Review!**


**Author's Note:** _Tiny Toon Adventures _is one of my favourite cartoons and my goodness Buster and Babs were quite cute when I was a kid. This is set their senior year of high school at Acme Looniversity, assuming it goes that high, which in my head it does. Enjoy and give it a review if you can!

"Buster, would you stop already? Everyone's staring!" Babs brushed back a loose, pink curl as she met the gaze of the local park enthusiasts. Her boyfriend of exactly two minutes and seven seconds just smiled.

"So? Everyone stares when we're on stage. It's just like that." The blue bunny unzipped his red jacket and squeezed her hand tighter.

She rolled her eyes. "Our lives are not a theatrical performance, Buster."

The blue teenage bunny smirked. "Since when did you get so serious?" He looped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. "I thought you liked public displays and stuff."

"I do, I just-" she caught an old lady staring at her and glared, "I don't know." She sighed. "I think I'm just tired." Between texting Buster until two every morning and her nightmares keeping her up, there wasn't much time for a bunny to catch a few winks besides homeroom.

"You wanna come over and watch a movie tonight? Ma wouldn't care if you slept on the couch again."

Babs shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't want to impose. Mom needs me at home to watch my siblings anyway. She has another date."

"Another one? Didn't she just go out with a guy last night?"

"Yeah, it didn't work out, or so I'm told." To be honest, she was too busy with homework and Buster and figuring out her future to focus on her mother's love life. Especially since her mother didn't think to ask her opinion on what a divorce might do to Babs.

"Want me to come over instead? We can put on a movie for the kids and sneak out, just like old times," he said with a smirk.

Babs smacked his chest. "You're a horrible influence, you know that, right?" she teased.

"Hey, it wasn't me who thought of it first! You're the one who comes up with all the crazy plans," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, between the two of us I have the bigger imagination."

The newly fused couple wandered down the path until they came to the playground where, as children, she and Buster's friends used to socialize together. Babs still remembered all the times she skipped out on homework swinging on the set of swings they sat on now, except this time she sat on Buster's lap as he made them go super high. She screamed when they leapt from the swing set. With luck on their side, they landed in the sand unscathed. Babs rolled onto her back and stared at the clouds above. Beside her, Buster took her hand again. She didn't mind.

"So we still in agreement about the plan?" her boyfriend asked.

Babs nodded. "I've got the cash saved up. Two bus tickets can't cost that much. And I mean we don't need anything fancy for a first-time home, right?"

"Right. Once we hit the big time, then we can upgrade."

"Hollywood, here we come!"

Buster grinned. "I think that's the first time you've smiled all week."

She shrugged. "It's been a hard week." With the ink still drying on the divorce papers and graduation only days away, the peppy bunny had a lot on her mind.

"Babs! Buster!" The bunnies raised their heads to see Plucky Duck sprinting over with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up, Duck? Did Shirley finally stop giving you the cold shoulder?" teased Buster.

"Even better!" The green duck held up a stuffed envelope. "I've been accepted to business school!"

Babs smiled. "That's amazing, Plucky, congratulations!"

Buster dusted his butt off then clapped the duck on the back. "Nice one, my friend. Guess you're on your way to becoming richer than Montana Max," he teased.

"You know it! That runt won't know what hit him when I start up my company. Hey, did you guys hear from your schools yet?"

Buster and Babs looked at each other. They hadn't gotten around to telling everyone they didn't send out any post-secondary applications. Plucky, though, didn't seem to care.

"Well, I've got to get going. Shirley will kill me if I'm late for our date!"

Babs smirked. "She probably knows you will be anyway." She waved goodbye as the duck raced off. The bunnies picked themselves up off the ground and settled underneath an oak tree. She leaned her head on Buster's shoulder. "Should we have told him?"

Buster shook his head. "They'll figure it out when they see our names on the big screen. Besides, Shirley probably does know and she'll have told everyone as soon as we leave." After all, the loon knew two weeks before the letter came she was accepted to Harvard law.

Babs glanced at her watch. She should have been home an hour ago. She glanced at the path and had to rub her eyes hard. "Buster, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Her boyfriend squinted. "I've got to be dreaming. Max would never . . . would he?"

Babs shrugged. "I guess he would!"

Montana Max walked the path arm in arm with Elmyra Duff. The plagues on their childhood passed by without noticing the bunnies, and for that Babs was grateful. She noticed Duff wore Montana's sweater and Max had a small smile on his face.

"How long do you think they've been keeping this a secret?" Babs wondered aloud.

"About as long as we have, I think," Buster replied. "I can still see the blush on Max's face."

"I wonder how they'll handle long distance." Elmyra, for some ungodly reason, had been accepted into veterinary college just outside of Acme Acres. Montana Max took a job in his father's multi-million dollar company.

"Have money, will travel!" Buster smirked. "I wouldn't want to do long distance though," he commented, suddenly serious.

"Think we wouldn't last?"

Buster shook his head. "I'd miss you too much." He kissed her cheek, making her heart flip-flop in her chest.

Babs got to her feet, causing Buster to slump over on the ground. "Hey, where you goin'?"

"Well, I've got dinner to make and siblings to yell at. I've got a very busy schedule, I'll have you know," she smirked.

"Any room in that schedule for me?" he asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

Babs latched her hands around the collar of his jacket, tugging his head down close to hers. "Always." She pushed herself up on her tip-toes and shared her first real kiss with her first real boyfriend. Babs Bunny had no complaints.


End file.
